


Marked

by klutzy34



Series: Jersey Skills [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy34/pseuds/klutzy34
Summary: In the late night hours, while Steve sleeps, Danny commits him to memory.





	

A small thing discovered by accident. Some nights, while the breeze from the open window cools the swear on their bodies and they lay entangled in the sheets, Danny silently places a fingertip to Steve’s arm and begins to gently trace the intricate pattern tattooed on his skin. He moves slowly over the lines as if committing every one to memory, which is entirely possible with Danny’s eye and mind for detail.

Steve tucks one arm under his head as he lays sprawled on his back, watching the finger move. By the third time around, his eyelids begin to grow heavier and he doesn’t quite fight it, but he never lets it in without a fight either. Danny’s touch on his arm lightens, like the kiss of a ghost against his skin. Steve relents a little more, blinking slowly.

By the sixth time Danny traces the tattoo, Steve’s eyes are closed and his chest rises and falls in deep, even breaths, fast asleep. If he stops now, Steve will wake, so he runs his finger along the familiar path one more time then slowly draws his hand away, watching for fluttering eyelids that signals a return to the waking world.

When Steve remains asleep, Danny leans in to gently kiss his shoulder. Steve murmurs a soft ‘love you, Danno’ in his sleep, barely understandable, but Danny returns the sentiment before he settles in beside him, his hand resting on Steve’s.

Someday, that side of the bed will be empty but every night until then, Danny continues to commit to memory of the tattoo so uniquely the man beside him to remember the rest of his days.


End file.
